Last lie of April
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: After Kaori passed away, Kousei always thought she had done all. But something she wants him to see before she can rest in peace. Special story before UEFA Euro 2016, through the eyes of Pontus Wernbloom.


There was a bell… rang slowly but lots of sadness, yup…

It was the day…

…

…

…

A coffin was carried, within a girl inside. She got a warm smile, just like saying that "I've done my duty". Yeah, few people brought her into a cemetery, and they quietly dag the ground until it was secured, so they could take the coffin down.

Yes, she had passed. A boy followed her was granted by a letter…

…

…

…

…

…

However, she had something that… she did not tell on the letter…

…so she just…

…

"厚生···私、私が最後に伝える必要があり···" ( _Kousei… I, I need to tell the last thing…_ )

And she still… screaming… with tears of the death girl…

"KOUSEI-SAN…"

* * *

#####

Nantes, France

"Monsieur Pontus Wernbloom!" A man was called, how surprising. He is Pontus Wernbloom, nickname " _Il Grande Pontus_ " by some fans. The man called him was the butler of the opera. Wernbloom himself did not speak French good much.

"Weee, weee… arrggghhh, damn. Thanks for telling me." He entered into the opera, where a man waiting for him. He had already known him: "Zlatan…"

"Bli inte alltför påfrestande, Pontus." ( _Don't be too stressful, Pontus._ )

"Ja höger, stort kille." ( _Yeah right, big guy._ )

Pontus really has some problems with Zlatan Ibrahimović, true. But because he needed somebody to follow with for not boring, so he had to sit with him. However, Pontus also wanna ask something before the opera. He was dreaming an unknown dream on it, might be frightening for them.

"Hej, Ibra?"

"Ja?" Ibra quickly replied.

"I går kväll, och tom dagens förmiddag… Jag har haft en konstig Drömmen som talar om en flicka… ser bara den höga skolastudenten, men avled. Och… hon vill prata någonting som hon glömde att berätta…" ( _Last night, and even today's morning… I have dreamed a weird dream that talking about a girl… looks just high school student, but passed away. And… she wanna talk something she forgot to tell…_ ) Pontus explained about a weird dream that he had caught few days ago, when his team arrived to France.

"Så, Pontus, har ni några förbindelserna med henne?" ( _So, Pontus, do you have any relations with her?_ ) Ibra felt unbelievable, so he had to ask.

But…

…

"Nej. Jag inte vet henne. Det enda som jag vet, pratade hon kinesiska eller japanska." ( _No. I don't know her. The only thing I know, she spoke Chinese or Japanese._ )

"Jäkla…" ( _Damn…_ ) Ibra shook his head, he never understood it. He thought Pontus was crazy, so he did not talk anymore. Pontus'd also stopped, he knew how to control his mouth.

The opera had started.

First, second… yeah, all met with many famous Mozart and Chopin's famous sonatas. Yup, with just this, it was so easy to see. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth to ninth, were some other songs of some famous sonatas, dramas…

Pontus and Ibra both claimed those performances had nothing really special as much as they saw, but at least, they did not feel tired or bored at all. Yeah…

Just be like that after 30 minutes, and then, 1 hour, for nothing,…

…

…just like that…

…

…

…

Until, when a boy stepped up…

"Please, welcome, the pianist player, Arima Kousei!"

At this time, Pontus looked carefully, and he finally…

"Vänta… Kousei? Arima Kousei?" ( _Wait… Kousei? Arima Kousei?_ )

Ibra did not notice Pontus's weird actions until Pontus grabbed:

"Det är omöjligt! Det är pojken jag hade sett i min dröm!" ( _It is impossible! It is the boy I'd seen in my dream!_ )

"Pontus? Vad sa du?" ( _Pontus? What did you say?_ ) Ibra got surprised. Two Swedes surprised with what just happened…

"Pojken… han fanns… i min dröm…" ( _The boy… he existed… in my dream…_ ) Pontus expressed his shocks to Ibra.

"Med hur? Hur?" ( _By how? How?_ )

Ibra did not know. Pontus also did not know why. About Kousei, the boy began to perform Rachmaninoff's sonata, in memoir of his friend who passed away before. The boy played by all of his heart and soul, due to something he just lost and would never be back.

He played when he was still remembering this, it had affected a lot to him on the way he play. This was why Ibra and Pontus really, really noticed on him. What did he lose?

As for Pontus, the answer was really here…

"So be it, the boy had a link to the girl…"

Yeah, it continued after he finished his performance… and so the end of the opera concert…

…

"Zlatan, bara stanna här. Det här jobbet är mitt enda." ( _Zlatan, just stay here. This job is mine only._ )

"Du vilja möta pojken ensam, gör inte dig? Jag tror han inte är säker. Annars är inte intresserad av att slåss." ( _You want to meet the boy alone, don't you? I think he is not safe. Otherwise you are not interested in fighting._ )

By somehow, Pontus Wernbloom convinced Ibra to stay. But Ibra himself wasn't happy with it. Ibra wanted to discover Kousei as well.

Once again, Pontus did not agree…

"Du kan inte gå! Detta är inte ditt jobb antingen, eftersom ni är bara… vad någonsin, jag bryr mig inte, men du har inte behörighet!" ( _You cannot go! This is not your job either, because you are just… what ever, I don't care, but you are not allowed!_ )

" Försöker du att förolämpa mig, Pontie?" ( _Are you trying to insult me, Pontie?_ ) Ibra got hot, he seemed not want to stay alone. With a man who's learnt taekwondo, he would kick and smash everyone he wants, but he did not want to sit here. He got angry because Pontus order him…

So he screamed:

"Jag är kapten för Svensk laget, fan det!" ( _I am the captain of Swedish team, damn it!_ )

"Men det handlar inte den stadion! Och du är inte på stjärnan!" ( _But this is not the stadium! And you are not the star!_ ) Pontus quarreled. Both Ibra and Pontus disagreed with it, so finally, Pontus decided to leave. At the time Pontus left, Kousei had gone for over 2 kilometers.

And when he left, Ibra yelled:

" **Bara att gå av din egen, du okunnig CSKA jäveln!** " ( _ **Just go by your own, you ignorant CSKA bastard!**_ )

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He repeated in English…

…

At the same time, Kousei, he walked with a lot of memories. Going to France on a special youth tour thanked for financial aids from the local Government, it was an honor for him to prove it to the world.

He wanted to tell that to…

"Do you still listen to me, Kaori? Yeah, I have performed it…"

Kaori. The girl he really wanted to perform, but looked what he carried – a picture, seemed like something did happen and he knew: she had disappeared from this life.

Only one of other friends for him to talk.

"Kaori, please… be in peace… I performed it… for you… everytimes I perform, only you can hear… Kaori… Miyazono…"

Now, he must tell that to his friend, his neighbor as well… he kept walking without noticing that someone was following behind him. As for Kousei, he had to do this for his friend…

"Hey, Tsubaki! Tsubaki! I have done my concert…"

He ran, ran, ran as fast as he could. Now, poor only Pontus who had to spend his breath to chase after him: "WHAT?" Because of these parodies, now Pontus had to waste more than that.

As for Kousei, he kept running until…

"Tsubaki, look!"

When he arrived, the only thing he saw was…

"Hey girl, follow me…"

Over two to three, or four of those college students, were surrounding Tsubaki. Were those students…

"Go with me, dear!"

They were forcing Tsubaki! Kousei did not understand why those mad students, mostly strong and rioters at the college, did not miss this chance. They completely assaulted Tsubaki because Tsubaki refused to go. Kousei… he…

"No, it can't be… LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He yelled in English, making them turned around. They, of course, found a boy standing here…

"Hey, that bitch tries to prevent us, lmfao!"

"How about smash his fuck face?"

Those students seemed more damn bastards, weren't it? They did not want anyone to involve on it. At the same time, Kousei warned them, but he did not have enough strength to fight back…

"Please, let her go. And leave her alone!"

"Right, yeah…" The leader, whom like a drunk driver from Texas, gave a big laugh: "Of course we will, after… we…" He arrived close and then…

…he…

"BANG!"

He punched Kousei's face, and yelled: "PUNCH ON YOUR FACE, UNDERSTAND? NOW, GET OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ON US!" The last three laughed high, and they noted that Tsubaki was still there. But the leader still looked to Kousei, who was lying painfully. Tsubaki was too scared. No one could prevent those beasts?

…yeah, they wanted to beat Kousei to death… so…

…all last three…

…

…

…

"Let the boy go!"

"Huh?" They found a man, looked young but tall, he has a strong face. Those students did not evade, they focused on him. The man, he…

"So, Mr., you want a hug?"

"I will take this and smash your face, child bullies."

"Yeah right, you – another stupid wearing complet suit. We may beat you like we punched the boy."

"Do it."

This man decided to fight, and he quickly made a gift by using his feet. Using inflexible skills like a football star, he kicked on his… blocked position.

"OUCH… My… my birdy…"

The leader lost a moment, but the other three surrounded him. They together combined to attack. So cruel. Only this person stood against those beasts wasn't enough. Kousei was lying on the ground.

But the man, a Nordic, fought bravely. He punched on the stomach, even on the face as he kicked other. However, both 4 were stronger and they all practiced gyms, they would recover as fast as they could. And typical, he was beaten later…

He still managed to fight, but not enough. Only then, those beasts decided to attack him on this time.

"Right, you bitch, your mom is a bitch for mine!"

The leader took the coat of the man, he yelled: "Now, you must die!" He took from his coat a knife, ready to stab him…

…

…

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A giant man ran into them. Tall 1m96, he is the strongest. He used his taekwondo kick, and he…

" **BANG!** "

He kicked, this time, it smashed on the face of the leader. Tsubaki had to be shocked, the man, with a style of a samurai, he…

"Is this man…"

He just looked to those students, after seeing the leader, with his knife, fell out unconscious. The leader failed to stab the Nordic man… And so, he screamed:

"Let Pontus go, now!"

"You want?" One other put up a stone, tried to punch on the head of him, but the fellow Nordic quickly broke his arm, he then punched on others. Another battle, but this time, the person, lonely beat all 4. He had to thank a lot to Pontus.

He bang them, he used his martial arts to fight. Soon, all 4 mad college students, because of lack of skills, were beaten all. He just looked to the leader, who still lying, and later shouted:

"ANYONE WHO DARE TO TOUCH ON WOMEN OR THESE PEOPLE, YEAH, YOUR FATE. NOW GET OUT!"

His scream had a strength of a Nordic warrior. It forced those students to leave. Two must carry their unconscious leader in order to survive. Too scary.

Only then, Pontus just…

"Jag trodde att du inte kom." ( _I thought you didn't come._ )

"Det innebär inte att jag är en förrädare. Jag kommer inte att låta någon bröder skadas, aldrig kommer." ( _That doesn't mean I am a traitor. I won't let any brothers get injured, never will._ )

"Ibra…" He stood up, Tsubaki ran to both of them. Even she didn't understand their language… "Are you okay? Can I help you?"

"I am fine. You have to heal the boy first." Pontus told. Yes, he did manage to meet Kousei, but the fight had prevented him from delivering the last message of Kaori. Now, when the area was clear, he would manage the last: "Sorry for being late… Kousei."

Kousei just woke up, but the strength from those students had caused him injured a little. However, he would manage to listen before going back to the hotel.

"Thank you… for protecting me, Mister. What's your name?"

"Pontus. Just tell that. Other is Ibra."

"Thanks, Mr. Pontus and Ibra…" Of course Kousei did not know Ibra or Pontus until he met them: "You have saved me…"

"It's our duty." Pontus gave a smile, and then, he told: "Kousei, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Kousei, the glasses boy, asked: "What thing, Mr. Pontus?" Then, Pontus revealed…

…

 _It was, when Kaori was still alive, she had kept something that, only she knew. But she wanted to give him. However, after her death, the thing was going to be forgotten. Lucky that, by somehow, it came to Pontus before he flew to France with Ibra. It was a Pandora box that kept another thing Kaori wanna tell him._

 _Even Pontus Wernbloom didn't know who owned it, the dream had brought him here._

…

"Really? Kaori…" Kousei looked up, the spirit of Kaori appeared in the sky. He had finally seen the Pandora, brought by Pontus himself. Turning out, it was the thing Pontus wanna do, according from Ibra. And Ibra…

"You have done a good job, Pontus."

"Thanks, Captain."

…he made a good statement. About Kousei, after carrying the box, he and Tsubaki, all bowed their heads and thanked them for their help. None of them knew they were two Swedish players – Pontus Wernbloom and Zlatan Ibrahimović – would play in this tournament at France soon. They only smiled to those Japanese kids…

It was the sunset now…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Night…

 _Swedish Training Camp…_

Coach Erik Hamrén watched the time when seeing Ibra and Pontus came back late. Pontus suffered some injuries, but not too serious. Erik didn't feel happy, but he didn't get mad.

"Så, där gjorde du för hela eftermiddagen?" ( _So, where did you do all the afternoon?_ )

"Vi gick bara någonstans, min tränare." ( _We just went somewhere, my Coach._ ) Ibra and Pontus said: "Och vi har lärt oss en bra, mänskligheten lektion, att respektera de innan matchen." ( _And we have learnt a good, humanity lesson, to respect before the game._ )

Ibra and Pontus moved to inside. Manager like Erik must be not like the answer, but in honest, he still agreed somehow…

#####

About the box, the last thing Kaori wanted, was…

It was a violin, within her heart. She wanted it to live, to be strong. She wished Kousei, all the best, before she could say farewell. And Pontus had helped her rest in peace now…

* * *

 _The violin heart_ …


End file.
